


No iba al baño

by AnnieMcGarden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Romance, Sports
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMcGarden/pseuds/AnnieMcGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si una cosa podía decir Tsukishima, era que conocía más a Yamaguchi que él así mismo, y viceversa.<br/>Sabía perfectamente cual era su cara de falsa preocupación, la diferencia entre su sonrisa de felicidad sincera y la de cortesía. Por eso, cuando Yamaguchi dijo que iba al baño, con su cara llena de angustia, sabía que no era por diarrea.<br/>Y, por supuesto, fue tras él.<br/>Lo conocía mucho, así que sabía cuando necesitaba estar con alguien, yq eu ese alguien era él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No iba al baño

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalachi/gifts).



> ¡Alerta Roja! Este fanfic contiene spoilers del capítulo 18 del anime de Haikyuu!!
> 
> Como no sigo el manga, no sé que pasará después, así que simplemente me limitaré a dejar esto por aquí...

Tsukishima dejó que los demás fuesen a ver el partido de Aoba Josai contra Datekou. Tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Iba por los pasillos, buscando una puerta que diese al exterior. No llevaba puestos los cascos para escuchar con más claridad. Estaba atento a cualquier cara llena de pecas o de pelo rebelde.

Supuestamente, Yamaguchi dijo que tenía que ir al baño; menuda mentira. Es como si alguien afirmase que Tanaka tenía vergüenza de su cuerpo. Y sin embargo, los demás se creyeron aquella excusa mal hecha, pensando que debía tener un apretón o algo.

De alguna manera le cabreaba, pero también le alegraba. El que supiese exactamente lo que quería decir Yamaguchi con ir al baño no hacía más que demostrar su trono en la jerarquía de amistades de Yamaguchi; él era el rey ahí.

Ah, y por supuesto, su mejor amigo en el suyo.

Precisamente porque era su pequeño rey sabría perfectamente que iba a buscarlo a los jardines donde no hubiese gente. Porque conocía a Tsukishima desde niños sabía perfectamente su manera particular de animarlo y mostrarle apoyo.

Y por todo eso, Yamaguchi no lucía sorprendido cuando lo encontraron.

No fue difícil; cuando estaba agobiado o frustrado, necesitaba tomar aire fresco afuera. Tsukishima también sabía que le gustaban las laderas que conectan con los ríos, así que fue directo a la que había cerca del polideportivo.

Yamaguchi no se giró, ni movió; pero de alguna manera Tsukishima sabía que estaba ahí. Se sentó al lado de Yamaguchi, que estaba medio encogido y mirando el río. Soplaba el viento. Solo tres nubes en el cielo.

Ninguno se movió. A veces, el silencio transmite más que las palabras, y los dos amigos lo sabían.

—Qué bien que ganamos — dijo Yamaguchi, rompiendo el silencio.

—Lo hiciste bien en el segundo set.

—Ya. Bien, sólo bien. Aprobado.

La última palabra la susurró al viento, pero Tsukishima la oyó.

—¿Y qué problema hay? Gracias a eso ganamos el set.

—Pues que es un aprobado, Tsuki. Sólo un aprobado — arrugó las mangas de su chándal.

Un breve silencio, que significaba compresión. Ah, ya lo entendía. Entendía lo que sentía.

—No fue una mala decisión — comenzó a decir — que Ukai se cabree; aseguraste el punto.

Cuando Yamaguchi se frustraba, Tsukishima siempre adoptaba una postura despreocupada y de “manda a la mierda todo, tú lo hiciste genial”. En esos momentos, es cuando la autoestima de Yamaguchi caía en picado y necesitaba subirla hacia arriba.

—Tsuki, he estado entrenando todo este tiempo el saque flotante. Todos los días. Dos horas además de las del club — ahora alzaba un poco la voz; quería gritarlo, pero no quería que nadie lo oyese — ¿Y de que me ha servido?

—Para mejorar. Ahora eres mejor.

—Era mi arma. Se… supone que ese saque iba a ser mi arma — a Yamaguchi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta — Se supone que con eso iba a poder salir y luchar…

—Y la sigues teniendo. ¿Qué hay de malo en querer asegurar puntos, ganar el set? — Tsukishima frunció el cejo.

—¡Tsuki, es más que eso! — Yamaguchí estalló — ¡Todos sois geniales! ¡Hinata tiene ese súper salto y velocidad, Kageyama es un genio, Noya-san es un líbero espectacular, Daichi-san es confiable y siempre levanta el balón…! Y tú… tú eres una barrera formidable. Sabes ver a dónde irá el balón en cuestión de medio segundo, y aunque falles una vez, a la siguiente te enmiendas y vuelves. Eres genial.

El halago pinchó en el corazón. Sabía que tantos cumplidos llevaban la comparación y la baja autoestima detrás.

—Yamaguchi — intentó llamarle, para que le escuchase. Pero él no paraba.

—¿Y yo, yo que tengo? Nada. No remato bien ni bloqueo bien. A duras penas puedo recibir el balón decentemente. Lo único que me quedaba era ese saque, porque no quería ser una carga, quería luchar, no quería cagarla como en la otra vez, quería, quería…

Dos silenciosas lágrimas de pura frustración resbalaron por las mejillas de Yamaguchi. Él seguía con su retahíla de negatividad, y Tsukishima no podía aguantar verlo así.

—¡Cállate, Yamaguchi!

Paró y le miró con los ojos abiertos. No fue un cállate despectivo, si no un “¡para de retorcerte en pesimismo!”.

Le agarró por el cuello de la camisa, como había hecho Yamagucho con él antes.

—Si has estado entrenando tanto, ¿¡por qué demonios dejas que todo eso se vaya, eh!? — le espetó a la cara, con la irritación contagiada en la cara — ¡Si tanto lo quieres, persíguelo! ¡Este no es tu último partido! ¡Si quieres usar tus armas, úsalas! ¡No te quedes aquí llorando y frustrándote por cosas que puedes arreglar! ¡Me jode!

Yamaguchi se había quedado mudo. Ahora ambos se miraban, en un silencio pensativo.

—Si yo ya lo sé, Tsuki… pero, ¿y si la vuelvo a fastidiar?

—Entonces aprende del error y ya no la fastidiarás más.

—¿Y si no hay una próxima?

—Siempre habrá una próxima. El entrenador Ukai no te dejará en el banquillo.

—Quiero luchar con vosotros.

—Entonces ven. Gánatelo. Deja de ser patético.

Tsukishima dejó de agarrarlo y Yamaguchi paró de llorar.

Estos incidentes solían pasarle a menudo; él era demasiado inseguro. Solía frustrarse y deprimirse mucho cuando sacaba notas bajas, su madre lo regañaba o los niños lo insultaban. Entonces llegaba Tsukishima, para que se desahogase y subirle la moral.

Se acordó de primaria. Cuando descubrió que su hermano no era titular y que le había mentido, la noticia se esparció como la pólvora y empezaron a meterse con él por ello. Pese a no conocerlo de hace mucho, Yamaguchi se quedó a su lado y le defendió de todas las pullas de sus compañeros. _“¡Pues el tuyo es un vago, que sé que tiene veinte años y ni trabaja ni estudia!”,_ recordaba haberle oído decir. Recordó el cómo empezó a frecuentar mucho su casa, a jugar con él, a ayudarlo a recuperarse de la traición de su hermano e incluso, a comprender mejor las razones que tuvo para hacerlo. Recordó el cómo hace nada Yamaguchi le había infundido las ganas de involucrarse en el club.

Yamaguchi era una persona con un corazón de oro; demasiado brillante para cualquiera, y tan pesado de llevar que a veces todo se derrumbaba y hacía faltaba volver a ponerlo todo en su sitio.

El silencio que se había formado era más relajado. Tsukishima esperó a que Yamaguchi se calmase y empezase a hablar.

—Gracias, Kei.

—¿A qué viene llamarme por mi nombre ahora, Tadashi?

Yamaguchi rió, porque ambos sabían que todo esto era sólo en privado (a Tsukishima le ponía muy nervioso en público llamarlo por su nombre, y el doble consolarlo).

—No, en serio. Muchas gracias. Cuando digo que eres genial, eres genial. Ahora ya no me siento tan frustrado y me doy cuenta de que estaba siendo idiota. ¡Aún hay más partidos! — lo dijo con mucha convicción — Lucharé. Pelearé para estar con vosotros, _contigo,_ ahí fuera.

Tsukishima le sonrió. Le gustaba más verlo decidido y con ganas de pelear; esa fuerza de voluntad era contagiosa, y le daban esos hormigueos en los brazos que indicaban ganas de hacer cosas.

—¡Ah! — pareció recordar algo. Esbozó una sonrisa con una pincelada traviesa — ¿Sabes por qué me gusta llamarte Tsuki, no?

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Un latido se escapó corriendo de su corazón.

—Yamaguchi, no empieces — notó como la sangre le calentaba las mejillas.

— _Tsuki suki, Tsuki suki_ — empezó a canturrear alegremente. Aquel juego de palabras entre Tsuki, y suki (“me gustas”, “gustar”), que sonaban tan similares, simplemente mataban a Tsukishima.

—¡Cállate, Yamaguchi!

No paró y siguió canturreando. Al final salió corriendo y Tsukishima tras él, como cuando eran niños y Yamaguchi le liaba la misma.

Sin embargo, no quería que se callase. Si Yamaguchi lo decía, Tsukishima se sentía extrañamente feliz y como si su mejor amigo hablase por los dos.

Al fin y al cabo, se conocían tanto como Tanaka y el rechazo amoroso, ¿Cómo no iban a saber algo tan evidente como es el gustarse?

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Pues este no es mi primer fanfic, pero sí el primero en AO3. Creo que nunca haré series largas (a lo mucho three shots) pero espero contribuír a que la comunidad hispanohablante de AO3 crezca.
> 
> Creo que es la cosa más fluff que he escrito :V espero que os haya dado diabetes~  
> Ah y va dedicado a Bunny_nya, a la que por skype siempre le cuento mis teorías y headcanons, como en este caso, así que ella también tiene que ver en la creación de este fanfic <3
> 
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
